v8_supercars_ur_championshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Hallberg Racing Team
Hallberg Racing Team Hallberg Racing Team is an New Zealand motor racing team, one of the leading Nissan teams competing in the 2014 V8 Supercars UR season. The Team run 4 Cars, two in the Main Game Series (#3 Fabian Coulthard, #33 James Courtney) and two in the Development Series (#23 Chris Pither, #42 Andre Heimgartner). 'History ' Hallberg Racing Team was created in 2012 and In the teams first season in Motorsport they contested in the V8 Supercars UR Championship, V8 SuperTourers UR Championship, Aussie Carrera Cup UR Series and the Triple4Designs V8UR Development Series. And in the debut season they showed fantastic speed in the V8 SuperTourers been able to claim a Race Win. But in the V8 Supercars UR they struggled a bit and sadly because of poor consistency the team only managed 9th in the points. 2013 proved to be tough for the Queensland based, kiwi team, starting the year with Tim Slade and Jonathan Webb as the teams drivers. An issue with sponsors caused Slade to have to vacate his seat and Nissan superstar Rick Kelly took the #3 Nissan L33 from the Pukekohe round onward. Also during the 2013 season, the team announced the will be merging with fellow Nissan team Hilton Motorsport to create a the Super Team, Nissan Motorsport. This change was effective immediately and the teams first round as a combined effort was at Queensland Raceway. 2013 also saw the launch of the Hallberg Driver Development Program. Which took young drivers from all around the world and assisted them and awarded them with drivers in the Triple4 Designs V8 Development Series, V8 Utes UR Series, Porsche Carrera Cup and the GP2 Series. The founding drivers of this program were Australian youngsters Ashley Walsh and Renee Gracie. 2014 has so far proved much more successful for Hallberg Racing Team. Although they are still to rack up their first race win in the V8 Supercars UR Championship, the Nissan team led most of the first half of the championship. The second half of the season has seen the team fall down the order slightly, but still a huge improvement from season 2013. Hallberg Driver Development Program Launched in 2013 the driver development program has proved to be a succesful business decision by the team owner. HRT have had excellent pace in the V8 Development Series, V8 Utes and Carrera Cup in 2013 and 2014 because of our junior drivers. The program replaced the former Mark Skaife Motorsport Camp which was a one week camp were drivers from Australia and New Zealand got to spend one whole week at Taupo Motorsport Park honing their racing skills under the guidance of Skaife and other professional drivers. After Skaife moved to Team Commodore's Development Series program later that year, HRT were forced to resign the camp. Below is a list of the drivers who are part of the HDDP. All drivers are currently in the program. *Ashley Walsh does not drive full-time in any championship for us in 2014, however he is our main test driver and will feature in our endurance wildcard at the Bathurst 1000 this year. Driver Roll Book Below is the list of drivers that have driver for us, both full-time and part-time throughout Australia, New Zealand and the rest of the world. V8 Supercars UR Championship Each year we enter two Nissan Altima L33s in the V8UR Championship. Below are the drivers that have represented since our team was founded in 2012. V8UR Bathurst Wildcard As part of the HDDP, the team run a wildcard entry into the Bathurst 1000 each year. In 2012 and 2013, experienced drivers who were not officially part of the teams development program were paid to drive the entry. 2014 marks the first year that a development driver will take the wheel of a top tier, main game V8 Supercar in a competitive race. Traditionally the entry is supported by Coca-Cola and their affiliate programs. Triple4 Designs Development Series Hallberg Racing Team started in the Development Series in 2012 running a single Holden Commodore VE for Scott McLaughlin, that later development in 2013 running two Commodore VEII's. HRT has received most of its success in the Development Series and continues to offer strong, competitive entries for their drivers. Aussie Carrera Cup The Carrera Cup has proved as a solid championship for the team to development and maintain talent. They first participated in two non-championship rounds at the conclusion of the 2012 championship, where the teams wildcard driver Jonny Reid used the Porsche to get some practice in before the great race. Unfortunately Reid did not resign with the team in 2013, but still tested the 997 on and off. His departure made way for young star Renee Gracie to join the team. MyHolden11 V8 Utes Hallberg Racing Team initialed entered the V8 Utes Championship running just a single Speed Line Motorsport build Holden Commodore VE ute. Soon after the first round the team commissioned to build two Ford Falcon FG's, these are still, to this day, the only Ford's ever run by HRT. The Commodore ute was later sold to Musicians Demise Racing who used it for the remainder of the V8 Utes Championship.